


Surprising John Watson.

by webshop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b-ficlet, Angst, John is Clueless, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherlock is Trying His Best, he forgives Sherlock, in which John is still single and, just a bit, they're both back in 221b, this is set after season 3, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webshop/pseuds/webshop
Summary: John tells Sherlock that there isn't much that could surprise him anymore, Sherlock sees this as a challenge and throughout the month of February he attempts various times to scare his flatmate.





	Surprising John Watson.

”Sherlock, I doubt anything could surprise me anymore. If anyone has truly seen everything, I think it's me, ” John remarked after a particularly strange case that had even left Sherlock a bit surprised. 

Sherlock, of course, took that as a challenge. For science, he told himself. Experiment Surprise John Watson.

On the first of February, Sherlock decided to cook dinner for John. He was on a case, which meant no eating but John would definitely be hungry after spending the day at this clinic. Yet despite being pleased, John was not surprised in the slightest. ”I always knew you could cook, ” He grinned while sitting down.

Sherlock spent the next 13 days attempting to surprise his flatmate but failing every time. John was amused but not surprised, never surprised. 

-

On the fourteenth day, they we're busy with a case, chasing the murderer was the best way to spend valentines day. Sherlock was distracted, stuck in his head.

A loud bang tore Sherlock out of his head and then the pain that rippled through his body, he had been shot. John rushed over to him... whatever he was doing was a blur and all Sherlock could focus on was how handsome he looked. 

”Marry me, ” He screamed out. The surprised look on Johns' face was worth being shot.

**Author's Note:**

> John said yes as soon as they got Sherlock medical care, John also remarked that they weren't even dating but in every way except legally they were already married. 
> 
> I was challenged by FinAmour to write a 221 word ticket for valentines day. I wrote this while on the train, hehe. not my best work.


End file.
